Elements
by trixygotback
Summary: elements are people who bend all the elements well now there is only one girl left who mets up with the gang I am not good at summaries so sorry just read it please
1. Chapter 1

Elements Chapter One

This has been token off 2 now for incorrect spelling, grammar, or something to that effect, so if u see that please tell me so I don't have it token off again

The elements were benders of every thing darkness, lightness, fire, earth, wind, and water. They could control ever thing but, they believed in fighting without the use of their powers because, that would be unfair for them to do. They fought like humans never did they fight with their powers. One day the fire nation toke advantage of that and went and destroyed them all. Except for one, it was a girl named Kale. She was going to be the high priestess after her mother. She was a very powerful woman indeed. On the day of the attack she left for a training thing it was for her to go to another benders nation an to just mediate. Why so far so she wouldn't be distracted from anything there. Well when she came back she found all dead. Some of their heads were missing or arms and other limbs. Some of them had been burned so badly. At first she vomited of course but then she buried the ones she loved and knew. When she was done she looked around and she saw one of her really close friends heads roll off the hill down to her feet. The blood on it was fresh. She walked up the hill and saw all the fire bender killing the women that hid or something while they were killing everybody else. She gasp at the sight and ran. Lucky for her none of them saw her. She ran till she couldn't anymore. She came a crossed a weird flying thing in the sky. It lands and on it was girl and 2 guys. They see the look on her face and ask her what happened. She tells the girl that her village has been taken over.

The girl says "hi my name is Katara and those two are Aang and Sokka." "Oh hi its nice to meet u my name is Kale." She didn't tell them that she was an element. She didn't know them that well and her elders always told her if u can don't tell them that your and element some don't like that because they think we are to powerful. Well they ask her to join them and she says yes and off for her journey to began with the avatar.

There is some mistakes but I did my best to talk them out please tell me if it is not right and be harsh this is my first story so I want it to be nice for u.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2 it may not be as good as the first but im just getting started. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender but I do own kalee

(did I do that right 0.o)

oh sorry I forgot to tell u how she looks ok here it is right now she has a dress that is black this is like a skirt that goes down to her feet then the shirt is of like a white cloth that went over her neck and covers her female parts (like on final fantasy 10 the what her name is the sumnor's shirt is yeah like that) sorry I really don't know how to describe the shirt. Then she has knee high boots. Her hair is Medium length blond curly hair with red and black streaks in it. She has ocean blue eyes and kind of tan skin. She had a necklace the chain was fire color and on it had a stone with water in it and holding the stone was that of a leafy color and the cover of the stone was of ice so it had all element (air is the ice because air causes coldness and coldness causes ice get it) her mother gave it to her so she loved it and would never take it off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

"Aang so you're the legendary avatar huh."

"Yup so you heard of me"

Yup my mother and father told me stories bout you and how u are the last air bender.

Yes that is true

Oh that is so cool it is nice to meet u

Nice to meet u to

So kalee (sokka is asking) where's your family

I don't know I came and everybody was gone there was burn marks on the houses so I guess the fired nation

It sniff was horrible

That's wrong says katara

smiles big oh well cant let the dark get u down (she is sad but she has been taught don't show emotions like sadness it's a sign of weakness so she covers)

walks up to aang everybody asleep?

Yup

pokes him hard

oww stop doing that

pokes harder

y are u doing that

because I cant believe its you wow

ok go get some sleep

ok

everybody is asleep

screams no no your not going to get me noooooooooooooo!

wakes up everybody staring at her umm hi

so bad dream (katara)

yeah don't worry ill get over it ill be fine ok oh yeah and thank you so much for asking me to come with you

its fine ok

ok falls to sleep

dream

_she gets off of the her little boat to see fire coming from her village so she runs to go see what is going when she gets there she has a sad welcome she sees most of the villagers with missing body parts, heads on spears along with some burned to ash or disgustingly deformed from burning she knew it was that of the fire nations fault for this but then she see her best friends head roll off of a hill and she decides to walk up as she does carefully she see the fire nation taking all the women and decapitating them along with the little kids of her village she covers her mouth and was about to scream she then knew that she was the last element alive so she decides to keep it that way so she runs for it then meets aang and his friends._

_End of dream_

she wakes up sweating then she decides no more sleep for tonight she gets up and decides to do some element bending so she could keep her skills up. She walks out to the water and does some water bending then as the sun rose she did some of her air bending then katara wakes up so see this but she stays quiet and just watches and told herself that kalee was an element and didn't want them to know so katara decided to keep her mouth shut for now just till the time was right. She makes it known that she just woke up so that kalee would stop before aang woke. She had good timing because with in bout 30 sec. later aang woke up then he woke up sokka

hey thanx for the reviews but umm yeah tell me what I need to improve and I will ok so review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey im back and I am very board my computer hates me so where there are suppose to be stars there will be parthensises or somtin anywho

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender but I do own kale

Ch3 its been 2 days

Im hungry

Sokka your always hungry (kale)

Yeah sokka arnt u every full(katara)

Here is a piece of fruit (aang)

(here when katara is talking it will be bold and aang will be italic and sokka will be underlined just for this chapter –k)

**so kalee where did u get that necklace**

my mom made it for me

_that's cool it represents all the elements_

yup my village believed that all elements need each other to survive and that this war will only result in all elements being destroyed see because fire need air and air need earth and earth need water and water need fire to control it all and if one get rid of the rest it kills itself yeah so in the necklace the chain of fire holds earth the earth hold the air and the air holds the water and u get rid of the chain it all falls away get it

**wow that's like true in all different ways wise that's so cool**

_yeah I was told that once but I thought nobody else knew bout it_

yeah yeah big woop just give me the fruit

**sokka have some consideration **

its alright here sokka im going to go for a walk

**can I come I need to walk around**

sure the more the merrier

(in the forest)

**I know**

Know what

**That you're an element**

Really wow your smart huh

**Yeah I didn't tell the boys though**

That's good the less people know the better

**Well why didn't you tell us I mean I think they were very peaceful people they did things their own way and didn't fight with their powers that is a very honorable thing**

Because I was told that some didn't like us because if we felt like it to use our power we could destroy everything even though we would they thought we would

**Well that must be y the fire nation killed all of you and that does make it right for u not to tell us so now we have the last air bender and that last element arnt we lucky**

Lol yeah I guess I wont use all my elements when we fight ill use my water k that is my favorite that's fair to use only one but I still will practice them all be4 the boys wake up and I can show u some tricks

**Sure I would like that I feel like we are getting closer well now that I know that bout u and u know I know **

Yeah us girls need to stick together sense we are the only girls here

**Yeah we should start heading back don't u think**

Yeah ok maybe we should get some fish so we don't go back empty handed

**Yeah ok plus sokka will be hungry**

As usual

(they are talking and walkin and facing each other)

_they get to the beach and stop talking look over to the ocean looking and fishing kalee gets grabed from behind she turns around_

who are u

**no not prince zuko kalee run **

I cant katara here

_She gets katara out of the grib of the man holding her_

Go tell aang ok go!

**But**

Just go

_Katara runs and prince zuko takes kalee to the ship _

So it will get better with her falling in love maybe but maybe not lol wow it toke me an hour to write this so tell me if the bold italic and underline for katara aang sokka works and the fire air water thing there is something else water is peace and fire is chaos or war and u cant have peace with out chaos and cant have chaos with out peace so any who what does air and earth mean can u tell me review please

Love me


	4. harsh treatment

(Once on the ship.) Prince Zuko expected for his "guest" to fallow him so, he let her down, but that didn't happen. "I am not going to fallow you if u think I am then you have hit your head to many times when u were a baby." "You will fallow me wither you like it or not." "I AM NOT FALLOWING YOU I AM NOT A DOG." "FINE" he came up behind her and grabbed her by the hair and literally dragged her. He went down a flight of stairs making her hit every single one then down another then every corner he turned sharply so she would hit her sides or body or something one the corner till he finally reached her room. Then he slapped her "next time you better fallow me." "You're a pathetic excuse for a prince" and she slapped him. Then he said "how do you know the avatar?" "Wouldn't you like to know." "Last chance how do u know the avatar?" "Go jump overboard." Then he punched her in the check. "Fine what's your name?" "As if I will tell you." Then he slapped her and she slapped him. "Don't hit girls or else they will get pissed off." Then he threw her and she hit her head on the desk and lost consciousness. "Finally she will shut up" then he left to do princely things.

(sorry if I made him a little more meaner just say it was one of those days)

ZzZ

Sorry if this is short I needed to hurry I am grounded. I got back from my vaction and then got grounded so I am so sorry bout not updating sooner.

Trixygotback


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar but soon very soon evil laugh.

Ok she has been out for like a while and Zuko is hiding from his uncle there you guys go.

On with the story.

ZzZ

"Zuko come lets have a nice cup of tea to take some of the pressure off your shoulders,".

He opens the door to his nephew's room and looks around. Right before he turned to leave he looks to the right and see right next to the desk an unconscious girl.

"Oh dear what do we have here,"

Kalee starts to come to and the first thing she sees is a big pair of amber eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing? Stay away from me I'm warning you,"

"I mean you no harm I see my nephew still needs some lessons on how to treat a lady,"

"You think,"

She starts to rub her head and when she looks at her hand she sees red.

"Ah man,"

"Come lets go get you cleaned up and then we will have a nice cup of tea,"

"Thank you tea sounds great,"

"You like tea? We will have a lot of fun,"

"Define fun,"

(to Aang Katara Sokka)

"Sokka Aang come quick Kalee been taken by the fire nation,"

ok I am going to leave it at that a little cliffy but I am sorry my hands are to cold to continue. Well I try to update as so as I can. With lots of love.

trixygotback


End file.
